moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monsters, Inc.
thumb|255pxMonsters, Inc. (Monstruos, S.A. en España) es una película animada producida por Pixar y estrenada en cines por Walt Disney Pictures y Buena Vista Internacional el 2 de noviembre de 2001. Argumento El señor Waternoose es dueño de la gigantesca empresa Monsters Inc., la cual se dedica a recoletar los gritos de los niños para producir la energía de Monstruopolis. Después de ver una fallida práctica en un simulador de sustos, sermonea a varios empleados diciendo que deberían ser igual de profesionales que James P. Sullivan (Sully). Mientras tanto él y Mike, su mejor amigo, ven un comercial sobre la planta. Allí se explica que hay una crisis energética debido a que los niños de hoy son más difíciles de asustar y esto causa que no se produzca energía necesaria, causando varios apagones. En Monsters Inc. todo el mundo admira a Sully ya que es considerado el mejor asustador de la empresa, además de que está a punto de romper el récord de sustos. Por otro lado, está Randall, un monstruo camaleónico que odia a Sully, por superarlo en la marca de sustos. Mike, antes de empezar a trabajar tiene un pequeño conflicto con Roz, la administradora de la empresa, ya que él no arregló unos papeles. En la estación de trabajo, los asistentes llaman una puerta que luego es conectada a un tanque y un dispositivo, ese tanque recibe los gritos de los niños. Durante el trabajo tienen un 33.12 que es el código en caso de que algún monstruo tenga contacto con algún objeto de un niño, ya que ellos los consideran tóxicos. Esto hace que vengan los del ADN (Agencia de Detección de Niños), e interrumpan y reinicien el sistema de funcionamiento de la planta, causando el disgusto de Waternoose, quien le comenta a Sully que los nuevos reclutas son un asco, y el le pide ir al día siguiente a darles una demostración para motivarlos, Sully acepta. Al terminar el día, Mike se prepara para ir a su cita con su novia Celia, que es su cumpleaños, pero antes de irse Roz le recuerda que debe ordenar su papeleo, Sully se ofrece a ir paraque Mike no pierda la reservación en el restaurante. Sully regresa por los papeles a la estación y para su sorpresa encuentra una puerta blanca con flores que aún esta activa; entra al cuarto y cuando ve que el niño no esta,decide irse. Sin embargo, al volverse, ve que una pequeña niña esta jugando con su cola. Sully asustado trata de huir y de devolver a la niña a su cuarto pero en su huida, tropieza llevándose varias cosas del cuarto, va a los vestuarios para esconder los juguetes y ahí descubre que la niña lo siguió al subirse a su espalda. Sully trata de alejarse de ella, pero la niña lo persigue, llamándolo "Gatito", Sully logra atraparla dentro de una maleta trata de devolverla otra vez; pero cuando llega a la estación ve que Randall sale de la puerta y la desactiva. Sully va al restaurante donde están Mike y Celia cenando. Allí trata de decirle a Mike, lo que ocurre, cuando la niña se sale de la maleta, causando el pánico entre los monstruos. El ADN llega a la escena y evacua a varios monstruos, incluida Celia y activan un escudo para descontaminar el lugar. En la casa, Mike hace llorar a la niña tras quitarle un mounstrito de peluche haciendo que la luz varíe. Al tratar de devolverle el juguete, Mike tropieza haciendo que la niña se ria, provocando sorpresivamente una subida de tensión en el edificio. A la niña le da sueño y Sully la lleva a su cuarto para que se duerma, pero ella se alarma y señala el armario. Sully no le entiende hasta que la niña le muestra un dibujo de Randall, idicándole que él es su monstruo. Tras tranquilizarla sentándose frente al armario, la niña se duerme y Sully se va encariñando de ella. Él decide devolverla para que todo vuelva a la normalidad, pero a Mike le agrada la idea, ya que si los descubren los expulsarían al mundo de los humanos al igual que el Monstruo del Lago Ness, Pie Grande y el Yeti. Sully al día siguiente disfraza a la niña de monstruo para que nadie la reconozca. Sin embargo, cuando llegan a Monsters Inc, se encuentran con el ADN inspeccionando la empresa. Waternoose le recuerda a Sully que vaya a la demostración en la tarde, temeroso de que clausuren la empresa. Mike trata de conseguir la tarjeta para traer la puerta de la niña, sin tener éxito. Meintras tanto, Sully y la niña juegan escondidas en el baño en el baño escuchan a Randall comentándole a su asistente Fongus que tiene que encontrar a la niña, para probar "La Máquina" y antes de que su plan se heche a perder si no la encuentra, además de que matará a quien la dejó salir. Después Mike trata de convencer a Sully a meter a Boo (nombre que le pone Sully en esa parte a la niña) en otra puerta. Pero Boo desaparece y ellos la buscan, topándose con Randall, en la búsqueda Celia aparece enfurecida con Mike,y Randall descubre que Mike estuvo la noche en que la niña entró. El le dice a Mike que a las 12:00 la puerta estará en la estación y a las 12:30 esta se iría. Sully encuentra a Boo y luego se reencuentra con Mike, ambos se dirigen a la estación y ven la puerta, antes de meter a Boo al cuarto Mike rebela que Randall la puso, Sully entonces no deja a Boo en el cuarto, Mie para probar que no pasaría nada se mete y es metido a una caja por Randall y la caja la mete a una caja disfrazada de tanques. Sully sigue a Randall hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida donde Boo encuentra una entrada secreta a un laboratorio, allí Randall ve que capturó a Mike, entonces lo amarra a una silla, y saca La Máquina siendo una Aspiradora de Gritos. Sully lo rescata despistando a Randall. Entonces decide contarselo al Señor Waternoose. Waternoose le exige a Sully que ruja para la demostración, el ruge, asustando a Boo, quien huyendo de él tropieza con unos cables, y se le cae una parte del disfraz, Waternoose se da cuenta y Mike le cuenta todo, entonces Waternoose llama una puerta de metal, esta lleva a Nepal, en donde expulsa a Mike y a Sully quedandose con Boo. Mike se enfurece con Sully porque nunca lo escuchó y ambos terminan peleándose, entre sí, en eso aparece el Yeti, el los lleva a una cueva donde les ofrece helado, el se pone a platicar y menciona una villa que está a 3 días bajando la montaña, Sully construye un trineo para llegar rápido, Mike no lo acompaña ya que estaba harto de Boo, así que dice que si piensa ir por ella, el debe ir solo, Sully se marcha y Mike se sorprende al ver que si se fue. Sully choca y que da semi-inconsciente, luego logra ver la villa. Sully regresa a Monstruopolis, donde Waternoose resulta ser quien planeo lo de la Aspiradora de Gritos, Randall amarra a Boo a la silla y activa la aspiradora, la Máquina llega a la cara de Boo cuando de repente llega Sully y destruye la máquina, liberando a Boo, cuando Randall, camuflajeado, está a punto de matar a Sully, aparece Mike y le arroja los helados del Yeti ya que pensaba que no lo estaba escuchando, una de las bolas le da a Randall y Sully lo golpea ambos huyen los persiguen Randall y Fongus. Al llegar a la estación Celia ve esto y logra despistar a Randall. Sully, Mike y Boo se trepan a una puerta para poder conseguir la de Boo, luego entran a la gigantesca bodega de puertas, donde inicia una persecución y Randall les quita a Boo. Sully lo persigue hasta que Randall lo deja colgando de una puerta y a punto de tirarlo Boo ahorca a Randall y luego lo golpea, entonces Sully lo deja atrapado en el mundo de los humanos. Ellos logran llegar a la puerta de Boo, pero Wtaernoose les tiende una trampa junto con los de la ADN, Mike usa de señuelo el disfraz de Boo, y todos los del ADN lo persiguen, mientras que Sully y Boo, se llevan la puerta y Waternoose se da cuenta, ellos corren hasta el simulador, donde pone la puerta de Boo y se meten, Waternoose entra y le dice a Sully que hizo eso para salvar a la compañía y robará a los niños necesarios para salvarla, ya que asustar ya no basta. En eso resulta ser que estaban en el cuarto del simulador y Mike grabó todo causando el arresto de Waternoose. Entonces aparce Roz siendo ella la líder del ADN, y le agradece a Sully y a Mike por descubrir los planes de Waternoose ya que tenían sospechas sobre la máquina desde que empezó la crisis energética. Ella le permite despedirse adecuadamente de Boo, ya que después destruirían la puerta. Sully regresa a Boo a su cuarto, el se despide de ella trsitemente, Sully sale y Boo lo sigue pero al abrir el armario ve tristemente que ya no puede ir al mundo de los monstruos, y exclama "¿Gatito?". La puerta es destruida y Mike encuentra una astilla de la puerta y se la entrega a Sully, ese día la empresa es cerrada; pero Sully recuerda lo que hizo Boo al reirse varias verses en la empresa y en la casa. Entonces, ya un tiempo después, la empresa es re-abierta y en lugar de conseguir gritos de niños, consiguen risas ya que son, según Sulley, 10 veces más poderosas que los gritos. Sully ahora supervisor de la empresa, aún conserva varios dibujos de Boo y el trozo de la puerta. Mike después lo lleva al simulador donde él mismo reconstruyó la puerta de Boo, él le explica que tardó en arreglarla ya que sólo puede funcionar si todas las piezas están, entonces Sully pone la pieza que tiene, en la puerta y ésta se activa. Al asomarse y llamarla la niña responde: "¡GATITO!" y la película termina con Sully sorprendido al ver a Boo. Soundtrack #"If I Didn't Have You" - performed by Billy Crystal and John Goodman # Monsters, Inc. #School # Walk to Work # Sulley and Mike # Randall Appears # Enter the Heroes # The Scare Floor # Oh, Celia! # Boo's Adventures in Monstropolis # Boo's Tired # Putting Boo Back # Boo Escapes # Celia's Mad # Boo Is a Cube # Mike's In Trouble #The Scream Extractor #Sulley Scares Boo #Exile # Randall's Attack # The Ride of the Doors # Waternoose Is Waiting # Boo's Going Home # Kitty #"If I Didn't Have You" - Randy Newman El doblaje En Hispanoamérica Para Hispanoamérica la versión contó para las voces de: *'James P. Sullivan "Sulley"': Víctor "Brozo" Trujillo *'Michael "Mike" Wazowski': Andrés "El Güirigüiri" *'Boo: Alicia Velez': Hija de Humberto Velez *'Randall Boggs': Moisés Palacios - Villano Principal *'Waternoose': Maynardo Zavala - Villano *'Celia': Alma Wilhelme *'Roz': Humberto "Homero Simpson" Vélez *'Yeti' ("El Abominable" en México): Ricardo Brust *'Fungus': Esteban Silva *'Needleman': Ricardo Tejedo *'Smitty': Raúl Aldana *'Jefe de planta': Raúl Anaya *'Flint': Rebeca Patiño *'Bile': Héctor Alcaraz *'George Sanderson': Mario Filio *'Rex (Outtakes)': Jesús Barrero *'Niño Robot': Marco Portillo *'Ousea Useaa!': Josefina Carrasco En España La versión emitida en España contó con voces familiares del mundo del cine y la televisión y ya habituales en el doblaje de películas de este género. *'James P. Sullivan "Sulley"': Santiago Segura *'Michael "Mike" Wazowski': José Mota *'Boo': Kaori Mutsuda *'Randall Boggs': Pere Molina *'Waternoose': Miguel Ángel Jenner *'Celia Puse': Nuria Trifol *'Roz': Carmen Contreras *'Yeti': Juan Carlos Gustems *'Fungus': José Javier Serrano *'Needleman': Aleix Estadella *'Smitty': Javier Amilibia *'Jefe de planta': Juan Miguel Valdivieso *'Flint': Nuria Domènech *'Bile': Bruno Jorda *'George Sanderson': Ramón Rocabayera *'Rex (Outtakes)': Pep Sais *'Niño Robot': José Antonio Torrabadella Premios Premios Óscar El nuevo auto de Mike El nuevo auto de Mike es un cortometraje de Pixar nominado al Premio de la Academia® en 2002 incluido en el DVD y Blu-Ray de Monsters Inc. que muestra a Mike mostrándole un auto nuevo a Sulley. Tan equipado es el auto que ninguno de los dos lo entiende y termina estrellando el auto con Mike y pidiendo devuelta su auto viejo. Galería l_22435_0198781_d9e21659.jpg l_29477_0198781_4e19751b.jpg l_69568_0198781_44428df5.jpg l_92551_0198781_3593e850.jpg l_198781_77e99848.jpg l_198781_38062a69.jpg l_198781_7097951f.jpg l_198781_b46a0e2d.jpg l_198781_bae81fe1.jpg Monstruos_S.A.jpg t_198781_7a8b5712.jpg Véase también * Monsters University * Pixar Enlaces externos * Página oficial de la película * Actores y personajes de la versión original (en inglés) * Página fan dedicada a Monstruos S.A. * Pixar retrasa el estreno de Monsters University al verano de 2013 Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures Categoría:Películas de 2001 Categoría:Películas de Pixar Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas distribuidas por Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures